All I know is I was enchanted to meet you
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: ONE SHOT /AU/TH/AllHuman. La mamá de Bella esta organizando una fiesta a lo grande para el cumpleaños número 16 de Bella tipo sweet16 , en el que ella fue obligada a bailar en un "baile sorpresa", Bella nunca pensó que bailaría con un chico y mucho menos con el apuesto primo de Rosalie, Edward Cullen Éste es el primer pero tal vez no el último encuentro de Bella y Edward


**1. Superman.**

Estaba ensayando el baile sorpresa que haría en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis con mi coreógrafo Emmett, yo no quería bailar, ya que soy bastante penosa y demasiado torpe, en realidad, mi madre me obligo a hacerlo.

En fin, estaba bastante cansada ya que lo había estado ensayando durante dos horas y sin descanso alguno, tenía calor… demasiado, sentía como las asquerosas y gordas gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre mi rostro.

-¿Podemos descansar 5 minuntos? – me limpié el sudor que tenía en la frente con mi sudadera.

-No… Quítate ese suéter con tan sólo verte me da calor.

-Por favor…- traté de hacer esa carita que mi hermana Alice siempre solía hacer cuando quería algo.

-Esta bien, pero cuando lleguen las personas que bailarán contigo en tu fiesta quiero que lo hagas perfectamente.

-Esta bien…. –dije mientras me acomodaba la sudadera- Espera; pensé que bailaría sola.

-No seas boba, Tendrás 4 chambelanes**(1)**

_Genial, haré ahora el ridículo con cuatro desconocidos. _Pensé.

-Aunque, sólo vendrá uno hoy… Es pariente de Rosalie.- Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Rosalie? Espera… ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

_Rosalie,_ ella había sido mi primer mejor amiga, teníamos 8 años cuando nos conocimos. Nos conocimos cuando iba a clases de ballet, a las cuales me obligaron a asistir, ella no le hablaba a nadie y yo tampoco, hasta que un día Rosalie se armó de valor para hablarme, desde entonces hemos sido inseparables; recuerdo que siempre se burlaba de sus propios ojos, ya que tenía un ojo de color verde y el otro era café; era a causa de un lunar que tenía en el ojo… y siempre decía "_es que tengo un ojo de mi papá y uno de mi mamá_." Vaya que tiempos….

Aunque, desafortunadamente nos dejamos de ver cuando cumplí los 13 años… la extrañaba. Ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga a pesar de que nos separara ron.

-¿Bella?- Emmett dijo en voz alta agitando sus manos en frente de mis narices.

-Lo siento…

Ambos reímos y escuchamos como se abría la puerta del estudio. Una mujer, muy delgada con una sudadera de superman entró, tenía la gorra de la sudadera puesta, se alcanzaban a ver los mechones rubios que salían de la capucha, no pude verle la cara… siempre miraba hacia abajo y con las manos en los bolsillos; a continuación entró un hombre demasiado alto, traía unos pantalones deportivos y un suéter ambos eran de color negro, se veía que hacía ejercicio…el también traía la capucha puesta y no pude verle el rostro.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos observándolos en silencio.

-Hola Emmett- dijo la muchacha de los cabellos rubios y se quito la capucha.

-Hola Rosalie.- dijo Emmett nervioso.

Miré a la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-Traje a mi primo. ¿Quién es la cumpleañera?

Emmett me señalo a mí.

-Hola, soy Bella- dijé jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello.

- Rosalie, un placer- ella se acercó y me besó la mejilla, me quedé petrificada al verle los ojos. Uno era verde y el otro café. Ambas nos quedamos viendo- Espera… ¿Bella? ¿Es en serio?

-¡ROSALIE!-sonreí de oreja a oreja y ambas nos abrazamos- te extrañé demasiado amiga.

-Yo más pequeña, todos los días peguntaba por ti. – Sonrió- No puedo creer que esto este sucediendo- ambas dimos saltitos emocionadas.- No puedo creer que estoy aquí con mi primer mejor amiga.

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, miré a Rose y a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

-Ah amiga, juro que ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar- sequé torpemente las lágrimas con mi mano.

-¿Acaso no me vas a presentar?- el hombre misterioso se quitó la capucha y nos sonrió a ambas.

Me quedé congelada al verle el rostro, ese hombre era guapo; no esperen, era más que guapo…parecía un dios griego, cabello cobrizo, sonrisa perfecta, incluso su voz todo él era… perfecto.

Ahora me sentía avergonzada si hubiera sabido que ese hermoso hombre iría hoy a ensayar _conmigo_, al menos me hubiera arreglado… un poquito.

-Arruinaste el momento, bobo. –Rodó los ojos.- Él es Edward. Listo ya te presenté ahora vete.- me sonrió.

_Hasta su nombre es perfecto._

-Pero tengo que ensayar el baile sorpresa que hará Bella en su fiesta.

-Ya te sabes los pasos, Edward. Emmett te los enseño la semana pasada.

-_Tengo que ensayar con ella_. La fiesta se acerca.

_Genial, gracias por recordarme._ Sentí como se me revolvía el estómago.

Rosalie cruzó los brazos y se fue a las bancas, pude ver desde donde estaba el puchero que estaba haciendo. Ay Rosalie, no había cambiado nada.

Edward se quito aquella molesta sudadera y…. wow, sus músculos estaban muy marcados, sus pectorales, abdominales…- mordí mi labio y sacudí la cabeza.

_Rayos, Edward me va a desconcentrar, mejor que se vuelva a poner esa camisa. _Pensé mientras me colocaba en mi posición.

_Tranquila Isabella, tranquila. Pretende que Edward no esta aquí. Tú sólo baila con el corazón y da lo mejor de ti para no quedar en ridículo._

Suspiré mientras comenzaba la música y empecé a bailar como si sólo estuviéramos Emmett, Rosalie y yo, todo estaba perfecto hasta que Edward me tomo de la cintura.

Me ruboricé como tomate cuando lo hizo y traté de respirar hondo, después de 15 segundos embarazosos me tranquilicé.

Edward y yo bailábamos por el salón como si lo hubiéramos hecho desde siempre, miré sus ojos color esmeralda y él me sonrió de oreja a oreja, no paré de sonreír durante toda la canción. Después de 5 largos y maravillosos segundos solté a Edward de las manos.

-Bravo chicos descansen por 5 minutos.

-Bailas bien.- dijo con esa magnífica sonrisa en los ojos.

_Oh no otra vez no._

Me ruboricé otra vez, esta vez sólo duro 2 segundos.

-¿Gracias? Aunque no es necesario que mientas. –me solté el cabello y me lo volví a amarrar en una coleta.

-No mentía, lo decía en serio.- tomó un trago de agua.

Sólo reí tontamente.

_¿En serio Isabella? ¿En serio?_

-Ya Romeo, te la voy a robar- Rosalie tomó mi mano y nos salimos del estudio de baile.

Rosalie y yo no platicamos durante 5 minutos, platicamos durante toda una hora, no nos paraba la boca. Hablamos sobre varias cosas, ya que estuvimos separadas por 3 años largos.

Cuando finalmente se obscureció Emmett y Edward salieron del estudio.

-Descanso de 5 minutos ¿Acaso mi palabra ya no tiene autoridad?- Emmett rió y sacudía la cabeza.

-Lo siento- me encogí de hombros.

-Ya no importa, mañana te veré a las 2.

-Ok, Bye Emmett.

Edward salió y sostenía mi mochila, lo miré y la tomé enseguida.

-Que atento, gracias.

-No hay de que.

- Bueno Rose lo mejor es que me vaya a casa- hice un puchero y besé su mejilla.

-Esta bien, nos estaremos mensajeando ¿Vale?- me abrazó.

-Obvio. Bueno Edward fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos... otro día.- dije después de 3 largos segundos.

-¿Otro día? ¿Querrás decir mañana, no?- rió y se desordeno su fantástico cabello.

Me quede petrificada.

-¿Disculpa?

-A partir de ahora ensayaremos juntos todos los días.- sonrió y me puso la capucha que estaba incluida en mi sudadera.- Ciao Bella- me besó la mejilla y me guiñó el ojo antes de irse a alcanzar a su prima, mi mejor amiga Rosalie.

* * *

**Espero no haya salido desastroso y lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito. _siento si tengo errores extraños, como palabras cortadas y cosas así y muchas comas; es que esta recién hecha esta historia y los corregiré luego (es de madrugada)_.**

******Vida real. Totalmente vida real señoritas. Sólo que yo si cumpliré los 15 lol. Me acaba de pasar hace unas horas con el primo lindo de mi primer mejor amiga (que en realidad si tiene un ojo verde y otro café. Y hace como 5 años no nos veíamos, no joke) el tipo se parece a Edward Cullen y a Zayn Malik unf. ASDFGHJKL**

******Y la canción que bailaré en mi fiesta será la de Enchanted de Taylor Swift por eso el nombre.**

**1** **Chambelán:** el Chambelán era un noble que acompañaba  
y servía al Rey/Reina en su cámara.

Lo explicaré con mis propias palabras si no le entendieron xd, En México se utiliza éste término cuando se hacen los quice -en este caso- la fiesta de 16, un chambelán es bailarín/persona/amigo/ que bailará con la cumpleañera, se dice que esa día son "las princesas" por eso se útiliza esa palabra.

**No sé si continuar esta historia o dejarla como viñeta xD si sucede algo interesante en los ensayos, LA CONTINUARÉ 1313, JAJAJAJ.**

-Scarlett


End file.
